The Dragon Blade (Under Revision)
by eaod2000
Summary: First story. Hiccup has been missing the past couple days, and Astrid is getting worried. What could he be doing that would make him ignore Astrid? Read to find out. Terrible at summery's. Slight Hiccstrid. Occurs sometime after the T.V. series, but before HTTYD 2. Note: Being rewritten into a readable state. Terrible story is terrible.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Eaod here. This is my first fanfiction I have published, so sorry if its terrible. I was just going through my files, deleting stuff I didn't need, when I found this. I can't honestly remember when I wrote this. maybe a month or two before the second movie came out. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Astrid's POV**

I woke up and looked around my room. It was fairly drab and empty, save for a few items scattered about. My trusty axe, my wardrobe with just one or two outfits. A few drawings of Stormfly made by Hiccup. Hiccup… I wonder where he is. I haven't seen him in weeks. Maybe I should find him… THUD! I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud thud against my window. I got out of bed and looked out my window, seeing Stormfly chirping angrily at me. "Sorry, girl. I slept in" I said. "I'll be right out to get you some fish". I hurriedly got dressed in my normal outfit and left to get a basket of fish and some chicken, the fact that Hiccup had disappeared momentarily forgotten. 

**Gobber's Forge**

 **Daybreak**

 **3rd person**

A figure stands over a workbench, so focused that if the forge burned to the ground around him, he wouldn't notice. He stands up, saying "It should work… may need more fine tuning, but I think I got it!" Standing up, he says "I hope the others like it". 

**Next Day**

 **Training Arena**

"Hey guys." Astrid said, walking in and looking around. "Have any of you seen Hiccup" she asked. Snotlout replied "Why would you be looking for him when all of this is right here?" he said, gesturing to himself. Astrid rolled her eyes before socking him in the face so hard he fell over. "Because," she said, "he's my boyfriend and I'm worried about him." then a voice spoke behind her "why should you be worried about me?" he asked, making her jump. She turned around, and, seeing Hiccup, proceeded to sock him in the arm. "That's for scaring me" she said. Hiccup, clutching his shoulder in pain, said: "were still doing this? Cause…" he didn't get to finish before Astrid quickly kissed him. "I could get used to it…" he said, Astrid slightly blushing. "Any way, I have something to show you all." he pulled out a sword hilt, seemingly without a blade. "Uh… Hiccup, I think you forgot something. Like, oh… I don't know, a BLADE?" Snotlout said, snickering. Hiccup smirks and then hits a button, extending the blade. It looked like a sword blade, except missing the middle section, making it not only lightweight, but collapsible. Snotlout was speechless, while the twins just looked bored, quickly losing interest from lack of mayhem. "Huh, the canister must have ran out," hiccup said. "What do you mean," Astrid asked. "You'll see…" hiccup said with a devilish grin. The twins, seeing this, quickly gained interest. "This should be interesting…" they said together, grinning. Hiccup takes a small canister out of a pocket and walks to Hookfang. He opens Hookfang's mouth, scraping the metal phial across the dragons tongue, filling it with saliva. He retracts his blade then opens a secret compartment on the hilt, pulling a similar phial out of the sword. He puts the new one in and flips the compartment closed and extends the blade. Everyone gasps. He waves the blade, now flaming, through the air smoothly, mesmerizing the dragons. "How did you make that?" asks Astrid, eyes wide in wonder. "Hookfang's saliva. The blade is coated with it. It will keep burning for about five minutes before going out." he said. "That's not even the best part!" he exclaimed. He pulls a canister off of his leggings and puts it in a similar compartment. He hits a button and the bottom of the hilt opens revealing a gas spitting nozzle. He spins in a circle and closes it, making the gas ignite in a mini fire ring around him. "Gas canister, courtesy of barf and belch," he said. "Wait, so this is where you've been the past month?" Astrid said slightly angry. "And you didn't even bother to tell me you were alright!?" Trying to avoid her glare, Hiccup replied: "Um…" before he could say anything, Astrid said: "I'll give you 5 seconds to run," she said counting. Hiccup was on toothless and out of the arena before she could even say three. "One!" she yelled jumping on Stormfly and angrily chasing her boyfriend down. "We'll pray for you, Hiccup. Snotlout said. "Hopefully she doesn't maim you too much. "An angry Astrid is a bad, bad thing." the twins stated, looking up at the areal dragon fight, Hiccup trying to escape his girlfriend's wrath, yelling apologies. Astrid, finally catching him and forcing him to land. Astrid seems mad, but then started looking sad. "I was worried about you." Astrid said, nearly crying. Hiccup silently hugs her and says "I'm never going anywhere, Astrid. I promise." Astrid smiled and pulls him into a kiss. Astrid replied: "You better not. I love you Hiccup." Hiccup, smiling, and replies: "I love you too. I will always be here for you." Stormfly, getting bored, flew off, leaving them alone with toothless. "Let's go. I'll fly you back to Berk." They climbed on to toothless and flew off. When they got back, they found Snotlout waiting for them. "So, you two were gone an awfully long time. What were you two doing way out there? Alone, I might add." he said wiggling his eyebrows. Hiccup just gets a horrified expression, while Astrid frowns. "Snotlout," she said, pursing her lips. "You have ten seconds to run before I punch that smug expression off your ugly face," she seethed. Sensing his impending doom, Snotlout adopts a fearful expression and starts running. "Don't hurt him to badly, Astrid. He's still my cousin," hiccup said. "Aww, you're no fun, hiccup," she said as she started chasing Snotlout. "See you later!" hiccup shouts to Astrid's retreating form. Hiccup smirks at himself and looks at his sword once again. "I think I'll call it… Dragon Blade."

 **AN-so, here it is! hope you enjoyed reading this. Yes I know that Hiccup's sword is called inferno, this was just written before I knew that. If you liked it, then please R &R. If you didn't like it, then R&R anyway. All comments are appreciated, but please try to keep it positive. Constructive criticism is welcome, because I need to improve my writing anyway. Just a short one-shot, but if you like it enough, i may turn it into a short story. Until next time, Eaod2k out. **


	2. Revision Notice

**Hello, whoever may be reading this. It's been a** ** _long_** **time since I published this story. I recently read through it again, and honestly? I couldn't even finish reading my own story. It needs a lot of work, so I will be editing it to try to make it semi-decent at the least. Thank you to EvilDannyBoy97, Lightclaw's Shadow, and Patsi24 for being willing to follow this terrible atrocity of a story. I'm dedicating this rewrite to you three for following this story, when I don't even think I would have read 3 sentences in before clicking out of it.**

 **Be on the lookout for the edited story.**

 **-eaod2000**


End file.
